


Long Way Home

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bed Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Hotel Sex, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Overhearing Sex, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A woman finds her young male companion irresistible.Luna Lovegood/James Sirius Potter AU
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 6





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Luna Lovegood is 42.
> 
> James Sirius Potter is 18.

It had been a grueling 6 hours driving already and they had at least another 2 hours to go if the weather didn't get worse. The radio weather reports running every 15 minutes didn't give her a great feeling about making it all the way tonight. It was still misting and the weather had dropped below freezing. Bridges were going to freeze. She and her young male companion were going to have to find a place to stop for the night. She mentioned this to him and received the thousandth "huh, ok" of the trip as he barely looked up from his iPad.

How her long road trip had turned into the world's longest Uber fare was a blur to her. Ginny Weasley, her best girlfriend and host the last week, hadn't mentioned anything about it until the last day of her stay. "Hey, you wouldn't mind taking James Sirius back with you would you? He has a football tournament this week in Manchester and it is so close to you!" She barely had time to think about it before she grumbled a non-committal "maybe". Ginny took that as a yes, as she had every time she reluctantly agreed to many of her suggestions throughout the years. Ginny told her stepson to get upstairs and pack his bag. The plan she would later learn was to drop him at his Mother's or meet her half way when they made it in to town.

When she was packed up and ready to go, James Sirius came loping down from his room with his bag on his shoulder and his electronic device snuggly in his right hand. He was a cute kid; make that young man as he had just turned 18 a few months before her visit. He was tall and skinny in that football player way with black hair that feathered across his forehead. He was at least 5" taller than her 5'6" frame so she figured at least he could help with cleaning the car windows at gas stops and she wouldn't have to lean over the dirty car.

The trip had started out very uneventfully. He had plugged in his device to keep it charged while they drove, she had started up some podcasts, and they had rarely stopped other than to talk about hunger and bathroom breaks when needed. It turns out that his height did come in handy and each stop at a gas station James dutifully cleaned the windshield. During one of those stops she couldn't help but laugh when she noticed a car full of high school girls staring at him in his winter garb as he worked. She was used to getting her fair share of stares, comments and flirting but it was entertaining to see it happen in the other direction as well.

As they approached Waco, she hit the first bridge that had a bit of ice on it. The car fishtailed but she kept it straight and they made it across. James Sirius looked up from the iPad and yelped "Holy shit! Holy shit!" If she hadn't been scared herself she might have laughed at the first emotion she had seen from him so far. Driving was scary enough that she just immediately started looking for places to stay the night and get off the road. With knuckles white she continued looking for the next exit. She told him they needed to find a place to stay and could continue tomorrow in daylight on roads in better condition. He had quickly regained his composure and gave his emotionless "ok" response.

After what felt like hours more of driving but in reality was more like 15 minutes, she saw the first Greater Manchester roadway sign that listed lodging. She slowly worked her way over to the exit. The motel was one of those typically found on the side of the interstate just outside of a town. It was two stories with doors facing outside for each room. The parking lot was pretty crowded. She wasn't the only one that was done trying to drive on ice.

She entered the lobby, which was basically a counter with a middle-aged woman behind it and a few racks of pamphlets and advertisements. She silently hoped they had something available. She really didn't want to have to get back on the road. She and James headed over to the front desk and she couldn't help but notice the lady behind the desk scan James up and down as they approached.

"Please tell me you have a room for the night. The roads are terrible and we slid on the bridge and it was awful and..." She drifted off realizing she was rambling and certainly wasn't telling the lady anything she hadn't heard.

"I hear you, they didn't know this little ice storm was coming, did they?" The clerk was typing on the computer terminal in front of her while she spoke. "Well, you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Give us the good first please." She said with fingers crossed.

"We literally have one room left" as the clerk said this, she smiled knowing what a relief that was to hear. "However, it only has a single bed." She continued looking at James.

"Oh, oh, uh huh, I see...and is there a sofa or even a chair or something in the room?" she asked.

"No sweetheart. The rooms are barely big enough to have the bed and the TV. I wish we were a Hilton." The clerk said with a little giggle.

She thought for a moment about it and knew that she really had no choice. They would just have to make it work. "We will take it.", she said. James' eyes shot open with a bit of shock, but he quickly returned to his normal state of teenage aloofness.

They drove down and took a parking spot near the room number the lady had given them. The room was on the first floor in the middle of the motel. James jumped out when they stopped and started collecting bags. She thought that was nice of him to grab her stuff as well. Her trip was only for a week, but she never packed lightly. With one bag over his shoulder and wheeling hers along beside him, he followed her over the room. She unlocked the door and they entered the smallest room she had ever seen. There was a bed, an AC/Heater unit on the window, a small chest with a TV on it, two tiny nightstands with lamps on them, and at the back there was a closet and the bathroom. The décor was dated but it did at least look clean.

James walked to the back of the room squeezing by the bed and did his best to shove the bags in the closet. They fit, but just. She sat down on the edge of the bed and James headed back out to the car to get the last few items they left in it.

When he returned she said, "Thanks for getting all of that stuff in James. I know this isn't ideal but I sure feel better getting off the roads."

He replied as he sat on the other side of the bed, "sure no problem. I understand, that was kinda scary on the bridge back there." She could tell he was a bit nervous as his eyes sort of darted around.

It was just after 9PM so she wasn't really sure what they were going to do before bed. "I think that I will take a quick shower", she said as she stood and walked the three steps to the closet to grab her toiletry items and something to sleep in. She normally slept nude or just in panties, but she was glad she had been traveling and brought a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in while at Ginny's.

As she soaped up her body, she wondered what had James so nervous. Was it just the overall situation and sleeping in a room with someone he didn't know that well? Was it because she was a woman? Did he even see her as a woman or just an old lady that knows his Mom? Her thoughts drifted as she soaped her ample breasts. She knew that at 42 she still had it going on. She could see the looks and wanton desire in men's eyes when she went out, but these were usually men closer to her age. Did all the Pilates and yoga matter to an 18 year old man? She shook herself out of her reverie and silently punished herself for having such thoughts about such a young man. She quickly finished washing and toweled off, wrapping the towel around her as best she could when finished.

She stuck her head out the bathroom door and said, "James could you turn your eyes away please? I need to come out to get dressed. It is way too small in here to do it."

He said, "uh, sure...ok" and turned his eyes toward the front door of the motel room away from the ever-present iPad.

She walked out and finished drying just a bit before letting the towel drop. She quickly slid on her panties and then shorts. As she slid the tshirt up and over her head she turned just a bit and could have sworn she had seen James turn his head to look at her. She thought "boys will be boys at any age I guess" and giggled to herself as she finished getting ready for the night.

She walked back over and sat on her side of the bed with the book she was halfway through. She propped the pillows up on her side and carefully carved out her reading space while trying to give James his safety zone on his side of the bed. This was not possible. While trying to get everything set she bumped into him several times, but she did her best and apologized.

"I uh, umm...I am gonna shower too", James said as he jumped off of the bed and rustled through his bag before disappearing into the bathroom.

She noticed he kept his back to her when he jumped up. She wasn't a prude and knew what that likely meant. She was surprised to find that thought brought her so much joy. It was lovely to be found attractive and from such a young man was flattering.

As she settled back to continue her book, she felt something bump her arm. It was James' iPad. In his rush to get to the shower, he had let it fall to the bed. She picked it up to slide it over to his side of the bed. She tried to get back to reading, but her mind kept going back to the iPad. She really wondered what he had been so engrossed in this whole trip. She picked it back up and clicked on the home button hoping it wasn't locked. Her heart jolted a bit when a photo popped onto the screen of a naked woman on top of a man. Two things immediately became obvious. First, the man was really large. She had seen enough porn to know that he was big even in an industry that only hired part man and part horse actors most of the time. The second was that the woman was not a teen porn starlet but rather an older actress. It was clear that there was quite the age difference between the young actor and his bareback riding cow lady. She quickly hit the power button to shut down the screen and threw the iPad back over to James' territory. She tried to resume her book with thoughts she wasn't proud of distracting her mind.

James Sirius appeared a little later from the bathroom. He had already managed to slip on his football shorts in what had to be a great act of human origami in that tiny bathroom, but he didn't have his shirt on yet. He threw the towel down after a couple more swipes across his chest and scrambled into his shirt. He wandered back over to the bed and laid down on his half. She could smell the remnants of shampoo coming from his damp mop of dark hair as he settled.

They laid there a bit, both on their sides of the small bed. She looked at her book and he back to the iPad. She couldn't help but wander what he was looking at now and it made concentrating very difficult. It was close to 10 now and she was getting tired though so she thought she might give him one more show before they turned in for the night. If he liked older ladies, then she could give him a bit of a thrill.

"I am about ready to turn in for the night. Do you mind if I turn all of the lights out except this lamp for my reading?" she asked as she got out of bed.

"uh, nah...that's cool", James said.

She got up and switched the main light off and walked back to the bathroom area to get it. She made it a bit of a saunter in the small space, which still got her braless breasts moving back and forth. She knew he was looking and she thought, "let him think about that for the evening".

"Oh, James, you will have to get up so we can pull the blanket and sheet down", she said as she returned to her side of the bed.

He was up before she had finished the sentence. She glanced over and noticed a not so subtle bulge in his shorts. She smiled inwardly at her little game success. They pulled the blankets down then both slid back onto their sides of the bed and covered up. She pulled her book back out and he grabbed the iPad again which was now on some word game since he couldn't turn it in a direction hiding it from her. The smell of fresh bed linens and the soap from the motel shower permeated the air.

They lay there for a while doing their own thing, the buzz of the heater trying to keep the cold at bay. Soon a different noise could be heard over the drone of the heater. It started as a couple of soft moans. She thought there must be a cat or something outside making noise. After a few minutes, it became clear that it was not a cat.

"Mmmm, mmmm, oh yes baby" was heard as clear as if it were in their room. It was the room right next door and behind their headboard.

She giggled a bit and James turned over with his back now facing her.

The noises slowly rose in volume from next door. The couple was clearly taking advantage of their icy road break.

"oh, oh, oh, baby, just like that...yes, oh..." continued the female voice. She couldn't block it out and found that she was becoming quite aroused knowing what was happening so close. There was a dirty voyeuristic feel to it. She could tell James was feeling it as well. They were both lying as still as they could and lightly breathing.

"mmmphh....oh yes....oh my god yes....oh baby fuck me, fuck me" the voice changed as it became clear he had moved on top of her and then the bed squeaks and banging noises began.

It was like they were lying on connected beds. They could almost feel the bed give way with each thrust that made its way through the wall. She gave up on the book and threw it on the nightstand. She noticed that James had also given up and the abandoned iPad lay on his nightstand. She didn't notice he had rolled onto his back until she rolled over and her arm and hand was touching him. The bed was small so her hand just naturally fell onto his lap when they both lay on their backs.

"Harder, harder, yes, yes, YES, fuck me harder baby!!" echoed through the room and she noticed he hadn't moved since her hand fell onto him. She was embarrassed but her arousal was driving her decision making at this point. She scooted her hand over just a bit and began to feel the monster that bulge she had seen earlier had turned into. She brushed it at the based and moved her hand along the side. James moaned ever so quietly under the lovemaking sound track in the room. She couldn't believe what she was doing but she really couldn't stop. He wasn't complaining so she continued to rub along the side of his dick while they listened to the neighbors.

James showed his appreciation by reaching over and slowly touching her breast. It was obvious he was nervous and just testing the waters, so she used her other hand to grab his and place it firmly on her tit. In no time he was pinching her already swollen nipple.

"Oh yes James" mixed with "fuck, fuck, oh baby" next door.

"I have been imagining this the whole trip. You are so hot...I never thought this could really happen", said James as his cock jumped at her grabbing it. She had to see it. She sat up and moved over to him and started sliding down his shorts. The head of his cock emerged and she slid his shorts and boxer briefs all the way off. She stared at an amazing dick. He was at least 8 inches and the perfect girth.

"You have an amazing dick James and I want it", she said as the sound track next door slowed to love making pace. She licked from the base of his cock all the way to the top. When she arrived at the top a drop of precum was waiting for her. She licked it up immediately and savored the salty taste and excitement it raised in her.

"Oh god, that is fucking amazing...you are fucking amazing...holy shit, holy shit" James gasped as she took as much of him as possible in her mouth.

She was totally lost to her desire now. He was no longer a young man, her best friend's stepson. He was no longer even a man. He was a tool to be used for her pleasure and she needed it. She could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh. The sounds from next door were still coming through the wall beating their carnal drum. She was lost to her needs.

"James, take me from behind. I need your perfect cock in me right now." she growled. He slipped out from under her. She crawled onto her hands and knees. He slid her shorts and soaking panties down and tossed them on the floor. He worked his way up behind her and slid his dick up and down her wet entrance before he started to slide it in. She gasped and couldn't believe how big he felt entering her. He kept pushing and...

"Oh god, I am cumming....", she shook and quivered as he held her hips and pulled her closer to him. He held her there until she started moving back and forth on him. She slowly worked his cock in and out of her. He couldn't take anymore and grabbed her hips even harder and began thrusting with all of his might back and forth into her.

"Oh god, oh god...oh James, yes, fuck me harder, fuck me harder!!" He did.

"I am gonna cum" James puffed between strokes.

"Oh James, yes, cum in me, fill me up...oh yessssss". They came together. She felt spurt after spurt as the head of his cock grew and contracted inside of her. He held her and lay against her back as they both began to breath again. He started to slide out of her and she felt his cum dripping onto the bed. He jumped up and grabbed a towel. She thanked him and cleaned up just a bit before crawling under the covers and quickly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, she opened her eyes and immediately felt a tremendous amount of guilt and remorse. What the hell happened to her last night? How had she let it go so far? What would Ginny think if she ever found out? Shit. She rolled over and saw that James was still asleep. She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she returned James was up and had already pulled the bags out ready to pack in the car.

"James, I don't know...I can't explain last night. I lost a bit of control...that shouldn't have happened." she tried to explain.

"That was the best night of my life." James said and grabbed his bag heading toward the door.

She blushed. She grabbed her last few items and stuffed them in her bag and they left the room that would hold so many memories for them both.

The roads were clear and the initial part of the drive they both enjoyed in silence. She noticed James didn't stare at the iPad at all though and kept glancing over at her breasts when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Well, we were so busy I never even heard if the neighbors finished their activities last night" she laughed.

"Oh I think they finished", James said as he grabbed the iPad and plugged it into the USB jack in the car. After he fumbled around for a bit she heard:

"Oh James, yes, cum in me, fill me up...oh yessssss". Her voice was coming through the car stereo. She and James had finished up and she had thanked him for the towel and she heard their bed rattle as she settled in and passed out. Right about that time the stereo came alive again.

"Oh fuck baby did you hear that? Fuck me like that! Fill me with your cum" the lady from next door said through the paper walls. The banging intensified and the moaning continued until they had explosive orgasms. James disconnected the iPad. She glanced over and he had a huge grin on his face.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
